Unforgettable or Not?
by Secret-Lullaby2
Summary: Lucy is a 18 year old girl who has a BFF named Levy and a tendency to forget about projects. Lucy discovers the truth about her past and finds a boy named Natsu who she finds interesting to say the least. (Still in Progress) (Post Hiatus)- two years and i tot. forgot about it when i started high school (sorryyyyy)
1. Chapter 1: The Start Of Something New

"Unforgettable... Or Not?"

Chapter 1: It's a Rough Start

 _Lucy felt trapped as she ran through the forest, the wind whipping her blonde hair over her eyes so that she was temporarily blind. She heard a war cry, "The mages are getting closer! Will we make it?" She flashed her chocolate brown eyes upwards and looked to the boy sprinting ahead of her, then quickly glanced down at the artifact in her hands, "Good, it's still safe." She felt a hand grab her from behind by the hair and trying to stifle a cry of pain, halting her to a stop and causing them to fall to the ground in an entangled mess. All she could see was the color of salmon. She couldn't get out, she couldn't even scream at the terrifying thing standing before her. It reached out, and just before it was going to grab her…_

Lucy woke up with a start. ' _Oh, it was only a dream._ '

"Well, I should probably get ready for school."

Lucy frowned. She made her way downstairs, but not before tripping over nothing along the way, bruising herself in the process.

"Shit, that hurt!"

Once she got up, Lucy grabbed some cereal out of the cupboard, and then the milk from the fridge. She slowly ate her breakfast, thoughts of her dream flashing in her mind over and over again. She thought about the object in her hands. She thought about the boy in front of her. She thought about the screams. She thought about how scared she had felt. She then thought about hi... No, the thing, that grabbed her from behind and dragged her to the ground. She shook the thoughts out of her head, and went upstairs to finish getting ready for her first day of high school.

* * *

Lucy walked her usual route to school, listening to her favorite songs on the way. She turned up the music when her favorite song came on, "Spectre" By Alan Walker. She let the music pound in her head, and drown out the world around her. When the song came to an end, she made her way up the steps to Fairy Tail High. As soon as she got there, she was greeted by her best friend Levy. Levy started, "Hey Lu-Chan! How was your summer? Was it good? What did you do? Did you go somewhere? Did you do something? Did you do nothing? Did you remember to finish your summer homew…?"

"Okay, stop it with the assassination! I can only answer one question at a time Lev!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited for today that I can't stand still!" Lucy thought about what she said for a moment and reluctantly asked, "Why are you excited?"

"Don't tell me you already forgot! Today we get to present our summer history projects!" She said.

(A/N I just thought that Levy would be the type who likes homework and school and stuff….soooo yeah…)

"What?! I totally forgot mine at home. Gepetto is going to KILL me if I don't get a good grade on this. I guess I'm just gonna have to hope that she won't call on me so I can present it tomorrow."

 _'ARGGGG why did I have to forget?!'_

"I hope so, otherwise you're going to get grounded again, and we won't be able to hang out over the weekend." She said worryingly.

"Its fine, I'll try to figure something out."

* * *

 _Skip to History Class_

* * *

"..and that is why Charles Darwin was so famous."

"Thank you Wyatt, that was a great presentation, A plus! Okay, next up will be… Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oh great, just my luck," Lucy mumbled under her breath. Lucy slowly walked up to the front of the classroom, knowing that this wasn't going to end well, "Umm, Mrs. Evergreen? I kind of forgot my paper at home today; will it be possible for me to present it tomorrow with the rest of the people who couldn't present today?" Lucy said.

"No! I warned the whole class that if you get called to present and you don't, then it will be a zero!"

"Please Mrs. Evergreen?! It's our first day back from summer vacation! I'll do anything; I can't get a bad grade on this!"

"Fine, you annoying blonde bimbo. I will allow you to present it tomorrow, but you will have detention with me after school today."

"Yes! Thank you Mrs. Evergreen!"

"For two hours!" Ms. Evergreen yelled after her when the bell rung.

* * *

 _Skip to Lunch Time_

* * *

Lucy looked around the school cafeteria wondering where she could find her blue haired friend, as she walked around she accidentally bumped into someone, "Sorry!" Lucy and the person she bumped into said in unison. Lucy opened her eyes to see that the person was gone and lost in the crowd, but not before she saw a flash of salmon. _'Huh? Where'd they go?...Oh well, I should go look for Levy.'_

* * *

 _Skip to After School_

* * *

"Yay, schools finally out! I never thought I would make it." Lucy said.

"Yeah, same here, but you get to go to fun Ms Evergreen's room for detention! Don't forget that you have a two hour lecture awaiting you in Mrs. Evergreen's room."

Lucy grumbled.

"Well it is your fault for forgetting your project at home."

"I KNOW that Levy, I'll see you tomorrow; Bye!"

"Bye!"

 _'Ugh, detention. Why did I have to forget my project?!'_

Lucy cursed to herself.

* * *

 _Skip to After Detention_

* * *

"Finally! I'm out!" Lucy exclaimed. Even though there was no one around the school but her, it still felt good to say it out loud. After all, in addition to having to listen to Mrs. Evergreen's terrifying voice, she made her clean the girl's bathroom!...with a toothbrush!

' _I mean, isn't that why janitors exist?! They should fire her for child abuse!'_

Besides this, Lucy took her usual route home, then once she got there, she took out her keys and was about to unlock the door when it opened on its own. She was surprised that she was here. She stared at the elderly woman before her eyes. She had short, gray hair, a long robe on, an apron overtop, her pink bunny slippers on, and bright brown eyes. Lucy braced herself for a verbal pounding

'Uh oh'

 **Hey people! I hope that you liked it, sorry that I had a lot of time skips but I was kinda too lazy to fill in the blanks 0^0 ||…..hehe.. So, if you want another chapter please let me know in the reviews! Again, this is my first Fanfic, so please tell me if I suck or not...heheh...Please stay in tune, because If you want this to keep going on, then i'll try to update as soon as possible every week. Until then, Byeee my lovelies! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: …Brother?

"Where have you been!? I have been worried sick about you! I finally pay you a visit and you show up two hours later after school already ended!" Gepetto screamed.

"Sorry Gepetto, I was err... Hanging out with Levy for a bit, I wanted to practice my err... History presentation with her." Lucy said with an almost convincing smile.

"Uh huh. Well you should have called me before you had done something like that, I could have called the police you know."

"Why should I, you were the one who paid me a SURPRISE visit, how was I supposed to know you were here?" Gepetto stared at her a second before she said,

"Fine whatever, just get in, I'm almost done making dinner."

"YAY, FOOD!" Lucy exclaimed with a broad grin on her face.

* * *

 _At Dinner_

* * *

Gepetto stared at her adopted daughter with an openly appalled face, "Do you always eat like that when I'm not around?" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Lucy mumbled with her mouth full.

"Is that so?" Gepetto guffawed. "Okay anyways, I need to tell you something." Gepetto put down her napkin and folded her hands in her lap. "The reason I came here, was to...can you stop eating for one darn second!" Gepetto yelled.

"Sorry." Lucy swallowed the rest of what was in her mouth, and wiped her face. "Okay, Ready."

"Okay. The real reason that I came here was because I needed to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" Lucy asked with uncertainty.

"I... Gepetto started

"Is it bad?" Lucy interrupted

"Well I won't get to tell you if you keep interrupting!"

"Sorry." Lucy said and secretly grinned.

"It's about your parents."

 _Flashback_

It was a cold night. A seven year old version of herself sitting in the backseat tired, but not ready to fall asleep. "Mommy, when are we gonna get home?" She asked. "We'll be there in no time, its okay Little Lulu." This was Lucy's mom's nickname for her. "Okay mommy." Lucy forced herself to stay awake. Jude Heartfilia looked in the mirror to see his daughter contorting her face into what looked as if she were going to the bathroom. "What are you doing sweetie?" He said, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Trying not to sleep."

"Okay, well, we are almost there so you don't have to pretend your going to the bathroom anymore." She made another face, in which both her parents saw. Now he couldn't hold back the laughter building up inside of him, he let it all out, causing the rest of the people in the car to explode along with him. Then suddenly, _CRASH!...then darkness._

' _What's going on?' Lucy wondered. She heard sirens and yells. She opened up her eyes only to see, red. Lots, and lots of, red. "Mommy, Daddy?!" Lucy slowly scavenged around to find her parents, but couldn't find a single soul. then, she couldn't get up, she couldn't move, because right before her eyes was something so terrifying, so unreal that she couldn't respond to all that was going on in her head. For what was before her eyes, was her dead parents, their gazes off into the distance, that led to nowhere. "MOMMY! DADDY!" She was then dragged away by the firemen into the emergency vehicle. They put a mask on her face, and then, all she saw was darkness._

 _End Of Flashback_

"Yeah, what is it?" Lucy asked

"I know that you probably don't remember everything, but do you remember what happened the night that you parents died?"

"Yeah." Lucy said looking down, not even bothering to hide her remorse. "I do."

"Do you remember what happened when you were in the hospital?"

"Yeah, of course I was in there for a whole week before they let me out."

Well, here's the thing Lucy, you actually weren't in there for only a week... You were. You were in a coma there for over four months." Lucy stared at her quizzically. ' _There's no way that that was possible, otherwise she or at least Levy would have told me something. We **have** known each other since we were two year's old.'_ She thought.

"Haha! That's funny, but that can't be true, I would have noticed if I was gone for over four months." Lucy started. Gepetto just stared intensely at her, proving herself that she was dead serious.

"But… how is that even possible?! Wouldn't I have noticed something? Someone would have told me about it...Right? Wha...Whats going on? Lucy questioned.

"No, that isn't the worst of it. The worst part is, that I have been lying to you this whole time. And we, are not who you think your parents and I to be." Lucy was speechless, ' _Her face said enough. Gepetto is serious about this. But why now? If this is true, why not have told me sooner, or if it's that bad, why not just don't tell me at all?"_ But before Lucy could even respond to her mental questions,

"Sorry but I think that, that is enough for tonight. We can talk further into this later."

Lucy swallowed hard, she could tell that it was hard for her to talk about this, as there were tears burning at the edges of her eyes, threatening to come out. So she didn't press any further into it. Instead, she cleaned up her dishes, said a quick goodnight to Gepetto, and went to bed...

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

 _Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!_ Lucy could only guess it was morning since the annoying birds were back again. She hesitantly got out of bed and started her daily routine again. She got dressed into a pair of jeans, a black V-neck shirt, her favorite grey hoodie, her black socks, her shoes, and her favorite necklace. It was a locket shaped like an Oval that had a picture of her mom and dad inside of it. Then she quickly brushed her hair, and then grabbed her backpack, this time not forgetting her report as well. Then she ran down the stairs, repeating the same trip as the day before, got up and brushed herself off, and ran to get some cereal for breakfast. She poured her cereal and milk and started eating, looking through her text messages seeing if Levy or anyone had texted her. After responding to five, four of them being Levy and the other being a spam from a place called "Ethics", she saw one that was addressed to her from Ma. Then she finally remembered all of the things that had happened the night before. She got up and threw the remains of her breakfast down the drain.

"Ma! You still here?!" She screamed out, but no one responded. She looked all over the house, but saw nothing. Even her bag was gone. She finally decided to open the message and read it. Her eyes scanned the page, then, her face dropped. She ran out the door not even caring that she had school and a report to go to. She just ran, and ran, and ran, far away, to where she could escape the feelings bursting out from inside her.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I'm sorry that I let you down. I left you out of my own self-interests, just so that I didn't have to see you when I told you what I've done. I don't want to see the look of disappointment on your face, or the look of terror. I miss your parents very much, as well as I will miss you but after this message, I probably won't see you again. I want you know what really happened that night and the secret that we've been keeping from you all of these years. Attached is all you will need, in order for you to understand the worst of it. You will go on a journey to finally answer the secret that has been kept about your parents' deaths, and more. I wish you good luck. And I'm sorry, about all of this._

 _Love, Ma xoxo 3_

 _Attachment: (1) image_1003.9_

 _And all that was there, was a picture of a middle aged boy…..that looked like Lucy, and had an exact replica of her favorite locket, that she was wearing at the exact time that she was reading this message._

 _'Could it really be that, I have a... **Brother**?'_

 ** _OOOhhhhh Cliffhanger! So sorry that I haven't updated in a while. *Hides behind couch* IKnowItsBeenOverAMothButI'mReallySorry! *I cry* Bye bye. I hope to get back into the habit of updating every weekend, so adios my lovlies...and I'm soooooooooorry. ;o;_**


End file.
